¡¡Tengo Hambre!
by LostAndFound064
Summary: Leon y Ashley hacen una parada para comer y descansar después de tanto correr.Y Leon se encuentra con un amigo muy especial en el bosque.


**NOTA DEL AUTOR:EN ESTE FIC LEÓN Y ASHLEY AUN SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL PUEBLO.**

**RESIDENT EVIL PERTENECE A CAPCOM**

**"Tengo** **Hambre!"**

-León,Tengo hambre-Dijo Ashley por enésima vez a un fastidiado Leon que ya no caminaba con su pistola 9 mm en guardia,ya la había enfundado ya que no había peligro significante,de vez en cuando tenían un encuentro con un ganado en solitario,nada que el agente especial no pueda manejar.

- ¿Leon no podríamos comer algo?-

-No podemos detenernos,lo siento Ashley.Y de todas formas no tengo comida-

-Bueno desde que me rescataste pasaron 4 horas,si hubieras llegado un poco después me habrían dado de cenar-Dijo refiriéndose la sopa inmunda que sus captares le daban. Leon quedo un poco estupefacto al escuchar la justificación de la joven.

-Yo también tengo hambre,sed y sueño (Y ganas de orinar)-Dijo y pensó.

-Cuando estaba en mi hogar desayunaba con mis padres un jugo de naranja,unos hotcakes y un cafe con leche para mi,el cafe solo no me gusta es muy amargo,papá se reía de eso-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero antes de todo esto últimamente no desayunamos mas ni compartimos otra comida,desde que mamá murió y que el siempre esta ocupado,es decir se que el es el Presidente de Estados Unidos y tiene sus obligaciones y responsabilidades pero me gustaría pasar un poco mas de tiempo con el-

Leon guardo un silencio incomodo que solo podría ser roto si un ganado se cruzara en su camino.

-Por mi entrenamiento puedo soportar días sin comer,pero de seguro tu no,debe haber algún lugar que tenga comida que no este echada a perder,no creo que haya animales para cazar,sigamos caminando tal vez haya algo-Dijo sin mirar a Ashley.

-Si-dijo ella.

Continuaron caminando por el sombrío y lúgubre sendero descuidado.

- Unn forasterooo!-Una desagradable voz con acento español se pudo oír.

-Atrás-Dijo el apuntando al español mas cercano del grupo de 4. Ashley se escudo detrás de Leon aun cuando el no le hubiera dado la orden.

Unos cuantos disparos certeros a las cabezas,pecho y rodillas elimino a los infectados poniendo fin a su miserable existencia.

-Estamos muy alejados del pueblo y la granja y la presencia de Ganados delata que debe haber alguna edificación tal vez-

-Una casa querrás decir-Dijo la rubia.

-Si una casa-Dijo el agente.

Ambos continuaron caminando por el sendero y se cumplió lo que dijeron,una pequeña cabaña a un costado del sendero,se encontraba sucia,mal cuidada,pero tenia una fuerte puerta de madera,una ventana con unas cortinas sucias pero que escondían la vista al interior y una mesa en la cual había una solitaria vela aun llameante y dos troncos cortados de improvisadas sillas.

-Entremos-Ambos entraron y Leon cerro la puerta.

-Ahh,un descanso de tanto huir-Dijo Ashley mientras se sentaba,Leon observaba por la ventana corriendo un poco las cortinas.  
Ashley estuvo a punto de decirle que no preocupara tanto pero callo cuando abrió la boca. Leon siempre estaba vigilante en todo momento,de esa forma habían llegado hacia ella y de esa forma sobrevivían y huían.

-No veo peligro-dijo el y se sentó,respiro profundamente y exhalo de igual manera,no había tenido ningún momento de calma desde que llego a este maldito pueblo.

-A decir verdad si tengo algo para comer no quise dártelo por que seguro no lo comerías-

-Creo que no estoy en posición de poder escoger la comida-Dijo correctamente en su situación.

-Tengo unos huevos y un pescado-

- Donde guardabas el pescado?-pregunto mirando al animal ya muerto.

-Eso no es de importancia-respondió el.-Aun puede comerse-Dijo sacando su cuchillo para filetear el pez.

-No pensaras que lo comeré crudo-Dijo ella con una casi expresión de asco.

-Eres la hija del presidente ¿no has comido sushi?-Dijo el casi riéndose.

-Odio el sushi-

-Bueno también hay huevos-

-También crudos-

-¿No has visto alguna película de Rocky Balboa? Yo los como cada mañana-

-Si las he visto cuando era pequeña e intente comer así huevos y los vomite-

-Gracias por la imagen mental,no tengo como cocinarlos-Dijo el un poco molesto.

-Se que a ustedes los entrenan para encontrar comida en lugares insólitos y como cocinarla-Dijo Ashley con certeza.

-¿Como sabes eso?-

-Internet-

-Quédate aquí,voy a recolectar un poco de leña-Dijo cuando atravesó la puerta y se aseguro de que solo pueda ser abierta desde dentro.

El agente pensó en todo los eventos trascurridos desde que llego al pueblo,la muerte de los dos policías holgazanes que venían con el,el perro que libero de la trampa y el cual le agradeció distrayendo al "Gigante",cuando Leon lo había matado el noble Can había desaparecido,Leon esperaba que se encontrara bien.  
Algo que le desconcertaba era ¿quien lo salvo del Alcalde Mendez?,era una mujer de rojo.

Leon siguió observando el suelo y recogiendo madera y hierba seca descartando la húmeda,obtuvo la suficiente y volvió a la cabaña con ambas manos cargaba la madera y la hierba con su pistola 9 mm enfundada,seria incomodo que un ganado atacara en ese momento.

-Ashley,abre soy Leon-dijo el frente a la puerta,con seguridad ella procedió al pedido de su salvador.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo aunque te haya dejado sola unos minutos-

-No hay problema Leon-

-Iré a hacer el fuego afuera,cierra la puerta y no salgas-

-Si Leon-

El agente camino hacia atrás de la cabaña,observo los arboles en alto que aun conservaban sus hojas,perfectas para esconder el humo que saldría despedido del fuego,rápidamente tomo con sus manos unos palos secos y los coloco uno al lado del otro en fila en el suelo,coloco el pasto seco encima de estos y con un palo seco en cada mano comenzó a frotarlos entre si esperando que la continua fricción lanzara una chispa que desencadenaría el fuego.  
Aun para el novato agente especialmente entrenado esta no era una tarea fácil,podía hacer que cualquiera se rindiera.

La chispa nació,rápidamente Leon soltó los dos palos y con su mano formo una pared que protegía a la joven chispa del viento.  
Leon comenzó a poner hierba seca encima de esta y suavemente comenzó a soplar,la chispa fue creciendo y tornándose mas cálida,Leon alejo su mano y coloco unos pocos palos mas y los dejo arder,el fuego salvador había sido terminado ahora solo había que aprovecharlo.

Leon planto en el suelo cuatro palos parados formando un cuadrado en el suelo con el fuego en el centro e inmediatamente tomo otros cuatro palos igual de largos y los puso en las puntas de los cuatro anteriores formando otro cuadrado atándolos con hierbas verdes (NO DE LAS CURATIVAS) largas.  
Lo próximo a hacer seria filetear La Carpa Americana,tenia una grande y dos pequeñas,Con su cuchillo de supervivencia previamente desinfectado con el fuego debido a la sangre de los Ganados,Leon abrió los peces,saco sus tripas,corto la cabeza de ellos y con unas palos que previamente había afilado comenzó a empalar trozos de pescado que iba cortando.  
Al final había tres brochetas de pescado asándose sobre el fuego,cada palo con comida era colocado sobre el cuadrado,este trabajo formo una improvisada parrilla.

-Ahora a esperar-Se dijo a si mismo.

Se sienta en el suelo y comienza a observar a sus alrededores y divisa no muy lejos de el unas piedras planas,perfectas para platos,las limpia con cuidado y las deja limpias.  
Desde donde el estaba podía ver la cabaña donde Ashley estaba encerrada,pasaría algún tiempo hasta que Ashley se reponga de los horrores que vio y vera si es que vuelven a casa.

-Aun es una niña-Se dijo así mismo.

El pescado ya estaba casi listo,dio otro vistazo a la cabaña,no había ningún peligro,volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos,el encuentro con Lord Saddler ¿como habrá iniciado todo esto?,su primer encuentro con Luis y como este escapo de la casa en la que se encontraba cautivo y como hizo para escapar sin ser visto,el primer encuentro con el Buhonero ¿Quien o que es ese hombre y porque lleva un arsenal encima para vender?  
Desde que escapo de Racoon City se ha tenido que enfrentar de nuevo a los mismos o peores horrores en otros países y este lugar es solo uno mas en su lista.

Se escucharon pasos detrás de el.

Leon se puso de pie y se puso de espaldas rápidamente al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba y apuntaba.  
Extendía la lengua,era peludo y tenia una marca roja en una pata trasera,era ese perro que libero de la trampa de oso y lo ayudo a vencer al Gigante.  
Ambos se observaron,Leon se agacho y extendió su mano amistosamente hacia animal,en plena confianza se acerco y lamió su mano enguantada babeando un poco los dedos desnudos de el agente.

-Que bueno que estés bien,amigo-Le dijo al perro aun sabiendo que el no lo entendía,comenzó a acariciar su lomo y el perro respondió el gesto moviendo la cola,Leon observo la herida en su pata,no era nada grave sanaría por si sola con el tiempo pero aun así.  
Leon aplico un spray medicinal sobre la herida para desinfectarla,el perro retrocedió ya que la curación le producía ardor.  
El hombre temió haber roto la confianza con el animal pero se relajo cuando este volvió a acercarse.  
El pescado estaba listo y Leon lo saco rápidamente del fuego para evitar que se quemara,coloco los trozos asados en las piedras que improvisan de platos y volvió a observar al perro,el animal le devolvió la mirada que le decía algo a Leon.

Hambre.

Leon Tomo unos cuantos trozos de pescado y se los dejo en el suelo,el animal los devoro rápidamente,la forma en la que comía le dijo algo al hombre,el perro estaba su dueño era alguien del pueblo,el animal al no tener a su Amo y estar en presencia de vecinos hostiles huyo al bosque.  
El hombre sintió lastima pero no podía hacer nada por el,llevárselo era imposible,no llevarlo tampoco era una opción agradable pero no había otra.  
Leon se paro lentamente y con su pistola apunto al perro,dudando para presionar el gatillo porque el perro lo miraba fijamente ignorando las intenciones de Leon.

Se escucharon pasos de varios individuos Leon se alerto y observo una jauría de perros,no infectados,perros domésticos sucios y veía que tres perros tenían conejos en sus bocas,se podían ver que algunos de esos animales que alguna vez fueron amados llevaban leales a sus Amos que huyeron cuando su Amo fue invadido y sustituido por Las Plagas e intento hacerles daño.

Leon observo que algunos se acercaron y se pusieron cerca del perro que Leon alimento,enseñaron sus dientes y plegaron sus orejas hacia atrás,veían al hombre como una amenaza a su compañero.

Leon disparo.

Al suelo provocando que estos se asustaran y huyeran inclusive el primer perro,el hombre rompió su confianza con el animal para que escapara,pero el ya no estaba solo,acompañado de su jauría tendría mas posibilidades de sobrevivir,era joven,su pata iba a sanar,ellos pasarían del estado domestico al salvaje.

Era lo mejor.

Leon apago el fuego,enterró las cenizas y cargo los platos con pescado y volvió a la cabaña.

-Ashley abre-La puerta se abre.

-¿Que fue ese disparo Leon?-pregunto asustada.

-No te preocupes elimine a la amenaza-Dijo sin mirarla y poniendo los platos sobre la mesa.

-Ven y come-Ella tomo asiento y con las manos introdujo la comida a su boca.

-No tengo con que condimentarlo,así que tendrás que soportar el sabor al natural-dijo el.

-No me quejo,esta delicioso-dijo ella.

-gracias-le respondió.

Ambos comieron sin hablar durante su comida,una vez terminada aun se quedaron sentados esperando que la digestión hiciera lo suyo,no era buena idea empezar a correr después de comer.

-Leon,¿crees que podremos escapar?-

-No lo creo,se que vamos a escapar-Dijo con seguridad.

-Pero los dos estamos infectados,¿como?-

-No te preocupes encontraremos la forma de es la primera vez que me pasa-

-Ya es hora de irnos-Dijo el agente terminando la conversación.

Leon se deshizo de los duros platos y ambos continuaron su caminata por el único camino que había,avanzando siempre hacia adelante,enfrentando peligros,peleando,sobreviviendo e ignorando lo que les esperaba.

FIN

Me puse un poco mal al escribir este fic sobre el perro,no puedo evitarlo amo a los animales y tampoco puedo evitar en pensar en mi perro Tom y mi perra Lucy que murieron hace años,ambos me acompañaron desde que era un niñ pase todo el día llorando cuando el murió de viejito y cuando ella murió atropellada.

Pero me quedo un hijo de ambos y otro perro que adoptamos hace tiempo

Los amo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
